sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Let Him Have It
| writer = Neal Purvis Robert Wade | starring = | cinematography = Oliver Stapleton | music = Michael Kamen | editing = Ray Lovejoy | studio = | distributor = | released = | runtime = 115 min | language = English | budget = | gross = $88,686 }} Let Him Have It is a 1991 British drama film directed by Peter Medak and starring Christopher Eccleston, Paul Reynolds, Tom Courtenay and Tom Bell. The film is based on the true story of Derek Bentley. The true story of the case ended with Bentley hanged for murder under controversial circumstances on 28 January 1953. While Bentley did not directly play a role in the murder of PC Sidney Miles, he received a greater punishment than the gunman (who was 16). Plot summary Derek Bentley (Eccleston) is an illiterate, epileptic young adult with developmental disabilities who falls into a gang led by a younger teenager named Christopher Craig (Reynolds). During the course of the robbery of a warehouse in Croydon, in which Bentley is encouraged to participate by Craig, the two become trapped by the police. Officers order Craig to put down his gun. Bentley, who by this time has already been arrested, shouts "Let him have it, Chris" – whether he means the phrase literally ("Let him have the gun") or figuratively ("Open fire!") is unclear. Craig begins firing, killing one officer and wounding another. Because he is a minor, Craig is given a prison sentence for the crime. Meanwhile, Bentley is sentenced to death under the English common law principle of joint enterprise, on the basis that his statement to Craig was an instigation to begin shooting. Bentley's family begins an effort for clemency which reaches Parliament. However, the Home Secretary (who has the power to commute the death sentence) declines to intervene. Despite his family's efforts and some public support, Bentley is executed in 1953 within a month of being convicted, before Parliament takes any official action. Cast * Christopher Eccleston as Derek Bentley * Paul Reynolds as Christopher Craig * Tom Courtenay as William Bentley * Eileen Atkins as Lilian Bentley * Clare Holman as Iris Bentley * Tom Bell as Detective Sergeant Fairfax * Edward Hardwicke as Approved School Principal * Serena Scott Thomas as Stella * Mark McGann as Niven Craig * Murray Melvin as Secondary School Teacher * Michael Gough as Lord Goddard * Iain Cuthbertson as Sir David Maxwell-Fyfe * Peter Eyre as Humphreys * James Villiers as Cassels * Clive Revill as Albert Pierrepoint (hangman) * Vernon Dobtcheff as Court Clerk * Bill Dean as Foreman of the Jury * Norman Rossington as Postman * Michael Elphick as Prison Officer Jack Production Paul Bergman and Michael Asimow call attention to the cross examination scene, where "the camera closes in on Bentley's bruised face as the prosecutor and judge bombard him with questions he can barely comprehend." The film's end titles state that Bentley's sister, Iris, was still fighting for his pardon. Seven years after the film was made and after numerous unsuccessful campaigns to get Derek Bentley a full pardon, his conviction was eventually overturned by the Court of Appeal on 30 July 1998, one year after Iris's death. Reception The film gained positive reviews from critics. It holds an 84% approval rating from the review aggregation site Rotten Tomatoes based on 37 reviews, with an average rating of 7.7/10. The website's critical consensus reads, "Led by a gripping performance from Christopher Eccleston, Let Him Have It sounds a compelling call for justice on behalf of its real-life protagonist." Tom Wiener said that the film displayed the writers Neal Purvis and Robert Wade's "outrage toward a system hell-bent on vengeance" and John Ivan Simon called the script "first rate, no nonsense". References External links * * * [http://www.channel4.com/film/reviews/film.jsp?id=105275 Let Him Have It film review, Channel 4] Category:1991 films Category:1990s biographical drama films Category:1990s crime drama films Category:1990s legal films Category:British biographical drama films Category:British crime drama films Category:British films Category:British legal films Category:British courtroom films Category:Drama films based on actual events Category:Films about capital punishment Category:Films about murder Category:Films about miscarriage of justice Category:Films directed by Peter Medak Category:Film scores by Michael Kamen Category:Films shot at Pinewood Studios Category:Films set in 1941 Category:Films set in 1948 Category:Films set in 1951 Category:Films set in 1952 Category:Films set in 1953 Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in Surrey Category:Legal drama films Category:Crime films based on actual events Category:Films with screenplays by Neal Purvis and Robert Wade